


Good Puppy

by ikcuts



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Chastity Device, Collars, Daddy Kink, Exhibitionism, Gags, Leashes, M/M, Master/Pet, Pet Names, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:52:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8261647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikcuts/pseuds/ikcuts
Summary: Viktor told Yuri he'd be his coach. Under one condition.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first episode killed me

“But… in order for me to be your coach, I have an ultimatum,” Viktor went on to say as he walked slowly towards Yuri.  
Yuri kept silent with a look of surprise and worry on his face, Viktor was naked, after all, and it was really him. He fumbled with his hands. He didn't speak a word until Viktor edged him on.  
“Don't you want to know what it is?” Viktor cocked his head to the side with a smirk.  
“Wh-What would it be?” Yuri finally said, and looked up at the icy blue eyes through the top of his glasses.  
“I've been wanting another puppy for a while. Seeing that cute video of yours seemed to be the perfect gateway into getting one. You're obedient, calm, but playful. And you adore me, isn't that right?”  
Yuri gulped, he honestly had no idea what Viktor was talking about, but from the way he talked and the countenance he sported, it probably wasn't good. Yuri wasn't about to dismiss the best deal of his life though, this could be the answer he was looking for.  
“That's true, but wh-what do you mean by that?”  
Viktor leaned forward so that he was closer to Yuri’s face. “You're going to be my little puppy, okay? I can teach you all the tricks you need to know to be a successful show dog.”  
Yuri found himself nodding out of spite; being what Viktor called obedient.  
“Good boy,” and Yuri shivered.

Talking to his parents about going to live with Viktor was extremely easy, easier than he thought. They were always supportive, but living with a strange Russian man, Yuri thought, would be a bit strange. His mother knew about Viktor, and was immediately supportive. His father was confused, but agreed to it nonetheless. Yuri almost felt as if he was selling his soul and he had to ask his parents first.  
“Alright then,” Viktor started, “we're off. Get everything packed, Yuri. We're leaving soon.”  
“What? Today?”  
“We can't afford to waste any time. Besides, I want to get my new puppy soon,” Viktor winked at Yuri, who blushed.  
Soon they were on a flight back to Moscow, where Viktor resided. Yuri was fidgeting the whole way.  
Viktor took notice. “Puppy, it's okay, I know you're nervous.”  
It wasn't exactly that he was nervous, he just didn't know what to expect. Not to mention he was in shock. Viktor asked to be his coach and had already given Yuri a pet name.  
Once they arrived to his apartment, Viktor made tea for the both of them and sat down to talk to Yuri about exactly what they were going to do.  
“As you know by now, in order for me to keep coaching you, you must act as my puppy in my apartment.”  
“What does that exactly entail though?”  
Viktor set down his tea and stood up; making his way toward a jeweled box and opened it. In it, was a headband with dog ears, a leash and collar, and a…  
“A… dogtail buttplug?”  
“Yes. This is what I meant, Yuri,” Viktor walked over to where Yuri was sitting. He leaned down and whispered into his ear, “You're going to be my puppy and you're going to like it.”  
Yuri’s entire body shivered.  
“Now, strip and get on your hands and knees, baby.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MEA weekend! I'll update everyday ;)

Yuri immediately turned pink.  
“If you don't obey, you're getting punished,” Viktor snapped.  
“Y-Yes, sir.” Yuri was willing to do just about anything at this point. Sure, this wasn't what he would have ever expected from his long-time idol, but he was going to take the offer.  
Yuri stood up, shaking, and slowly stripped. Viktor eyed over his body sensually; making sure he caught every detail that he needed to know for later use.  
Yuri then got on his hands and knees shivering in his boxers, both from the cold and from the nervousness, and waited for Viktor to act or to command.  
Viktor knelt down and thumbed the waistband of his underwear. “Have you ever been in this position before?” Viktor asked with gravel in his tone.  
Yuri gulped. “No. I've n-never been with anyone like this before.”  
Viktor nodded, though Yuri couldn't see him, and slowly slid down the underwear and off of Yuri. Viktor let out a small gasp and Yuri turned around, but Viktor waved him back. Yuri was shaved. Every part of him. Not to mention his ass was fucking perfect.  
“Why did you shave, pet? Did you expect this?” Viktor almost sounded stern.  
“No, I shave because I like to.” In truth, Yuri liked to feel feminine. He's known that since he was a kid. It's one of the reasons he joined ballet and figure skating.   
Viktor ran his hands over Yuri’s shaved ass and gave both cheeks a slap. Yuri whined and dipped his head down.  
“Are you ready, then?” Viktor started to get out the lube and the tail even before he got an answer from Yuri.  
Yuri nodded, then felt the trickle of a cold liquid on his taint. Yuri bit his lip and whined as Viktor rubbed the lube around and dipped his finger into the tight hole.  
“You were right. This is a virgin hole, yes?” Viktor entered a second finger into the hole and started stretching Yuri out, ignoring his prostate.  
Yuri mewled and made the cutest sounds Viktor had ever heard in his life. Yuri was the cutest thing in his life.  
“That's right, puppy, just relax,” Viktor entered a third finger and Yuri couldn't hold himself up with his arms anymore. He fell to the hardwood floor and made his ass stick up even higher than before. “Theeere we go. Good puppy.” Finally, Viktor took the tail plug and entered it slowly into the stretched out hole, making a popping sound as it fit in. “It's in! You're so good. Now for the rest of the accessories.”  
Yuri shook as Viktor carefully set the dog ears onto his head and clipped the black collar around his neck and left the leash alone. For another time, Viktor thought.  
“All finished! Are you a happy puppy? Wag your tail for me!” Viktor smiled brightly as if this wasn't a sexual act.  
Yuri hesitantly shook his ass back and forth, making the rubber tail slap against both his ass cheeks.  
Viktor got up and pet Yuri’s head. “Okay, now for rules! One, always stay on your hands and knees. Puppies don't walk on two legs. Two, if you're naughty, you get punished. And three,” Viktor bent down and whispered in Yuri's ear, “I get to fuck you whenever I want to.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh I'm sorry. But!!! Vikturi is canon!!!!!

A couple hours passed, and Yuri hadn't stood up on two legs for the entire time. He was a bit cold, and obviously felt exposed, but if it meant Viktor would coach him… Well…  
“Puppy,” Viktor called from the kitchen. Yuri perked up and started to crawl towards Viktor. “I'm going to have a couple guests over. Their names are Christophe and Jean Jacques. You know them.” Viktor bent down from the counter where he was making food. “I expect you to be good. I'll introduce you to them myself, they must get to know who I'm coaching.” Yuri nodded.  
Later, a knock on the door was heard and Viktor walked to it in order to greet his guests. “Hello!” He greeted them with kisses to their cheeks. “I'm sure you know of Yuri Katsuki by now…” he gestured toward the sitting man with dog ears. The two guests nodded.  
“He's cuter in person,” Christophe said as he bent down to get a better look at Yuri. “So innocent and full of energy.”  
Jean agreed by nodding. “He's got a lot of potential. I expect you make him into an obedient disciple, Viktor!” He placed a hand on Viktor’s back.  
“Of course I will, sit down, will you?” All three men sat on the grey couches, Jean and Christophe on the one opposite from where Viktor was sitting. “Yuri,” Viktor curled his finger and pointed to the floor in front of his legs. “Come here.” Yuri crawled and eyed the two men on the other couch, a bit embarrassed they were watching. “You're going to suck me off right now, okay? Can you do that? And show the nice men your cute puppy tail?” Yuri gulped. He didn't expect Viktor to be like this, to be into exhibitionism. Yuri compiled, and got onto his knees to unzip Viktor’s pants and free the monster cock from the tight grey slacks. Yuri had no idea where to start. He glanced back at the two men again, making sure his ass stuck up at both of them. He turned back, and found that Viktor got a bit impatient, pushing Yuri’s head onto his cock. The puppy choked a bit before adjusting, and started to bob his head, looking up at Viktor expectantly. The Russian smiled, and continued to talk to the other ice skaters about future plans with coaching. Eventually, Viktor allowed them to unsheathe their own cocks and jerk to the sight. It got pretty messy, Yuri getting precum and spit all over his face. He eventually learned how to turn off his gag reflex, and deepthroated Viktor until he came.   
“Yuri, you're such a good boy, can you do the same for Mr. Christophe and Mr. Jean?” Yuri’s mouth and jaw were raw and sore, but he complied. He crawled over to the first man, Jean, and started to suck and lick at his balls. Thank god he wasn't as big as Viktor, and what Yuri could tell from this angle, Christophe wasn't either. Yuri mostly teased Jean, which he actually preferred, until he took him fully in the mouth. It didn't take long for him to cum, then it was on to Christophe. Immediately, Christophe grabbed Yuri’s face and started to fuck it, almost like a toy or fleshlight. Yuri choked violently. “Christophe, lay off. He's still learning.” He went slower, and noticed Yuri’s eyes sparkling with tears.  
“I'm sorry, dear. I just got excited. You can take control now.” Yuri whimpered and nodded, doing about the same thing he did with Jean.  
After all three men were spent, and Yuri was still painfully hard, Viktor offered the men to leave and for Yuri to finally get his reward.  
“You were so good,” Viktor started. “You want to cum, puppy? Huh? Come here.”  
Yuri excitedly crawled onto the couch and onto Viktor’s lap. He only needed a quick handjob from the softest, but firmest, hands he'd ever felt before he was cumming in ropes onto his chest and on Viktor’s hand. Viktor licked the rest of the cum up from both men. “I think it's time for a bath.”

**Author's Note:**

> Btw my tumblr is shirosmith


End file.
